Stana Tomasek's computer
Stana Tomasek's computer can be found in her and her late husband's fourth floor apartment near Palisade Property Bank. It has a security rating of 3 and the password is MAY2020. E-mails Attention Required: Expired Account From: Romanek.Tomas@palisade.corp To: Stana Tomasek Dear Mrs. Tomasek, Our deepest sympathies on the news of your late-husband. In light of Mr Tomasek's legal death as per the attorney's letter, his account and corresponding vault allocation at the Palisade Property Bank is hereby released to you as the next of kin. We must ask you to collect the vault contents using the code 1305, either in person or through authorized representation, before the space can be allocated to another customer. Due to the extenuating circumstances, the bank has decided to extend the collection and closure period but would still ask you attend to this matter within 14 days. If, after this period, you have not, or are unable to undertake these instructions, the contents of the account will be securely destroyed as per the signed agreement and guarantee of the Palisade Property Bank under the regulations and established protocols managing expired or closed accounts. Further details are available on request. Please let us know if there is something we can do to help. Yours faithfully, Tomas Romanek Account Manager Palisade Property Bank RE: Feeling down today From: Wendy Heffernan To: Stana Tomasek Stana, no you're not! I am so proud of you. I know loosing Selvan was hard, especially considering the circumstances. But you have to keep reminding yourself that there was nothing you could have done. He was killed by a very sick man, Stana. Like my Charlie and my niece, Clara. Like millions of people. The only ones to blame are those bastards at Darrow Industries. Look, I know it's hard. I deal with Charlie's memory every day. But I accept that that is where he is now; in my memories. And I cherish all of them. You need to start doing the same. The past should stay where it is. Move on, Stana. Selvan will live forever in your heart. Stay strong. You'll make it. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Stana Tomasek To: Wendy Heffernan Subject: Feeling down today My dearest Wendy. I've been trying to move on, keeping busy like you advised, and, for the most part I think I've been doing okay. But today the clouds gathered around me again. It's out wedding anniversary today and I find myself sitting here alone surrounded by so many memories; the good and the bad. I'm sorry I don't really know why I'm writing this. I just can't help thinking that it was my fault for pushing him to go work there in the first place. He wanted contract work in the Middle East but I thought the other opportunity sounded better. I'm such an awful person, Wendy. Stana Outstanding payment From: Hemingway’s Fine Spirits To: Stana Tomasek Mrs. Tomasek, I see that there is another two cases of Riesling here for you awaiting delivery and we have yet to receive payment on the last consignment. I’m not sure what the alcohol is for but I almost feel compelled to suggest you might perhaps order less if you cannot keep up payments on such a high volume. I should remind you that we are not a wholesaler and this alcohol is not to be resold under any circumstances. We deal with a small artisanal winery, and part of that deal is that we respect the producer’s wishes for limited propagation of their product. You’ll forgive me if I pre-empt any requests for credit. I’m a small business, Mrs. Tomasek, so I hope you understand it’s not something I can afford to offer. I await your payment and wish you well. Respectfully, Alme Capys – Owner Hemingway’s Fine Spirits Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers